Rex Raptor's Rematch
by GuGoomba
Summary: Rex Raptor has come to Domino to challenge Joey to a rematch. Joey agrees to the rematch, and places his Red-Eyes Black Dragon as his bet that he'll win against Rex's newest card. Can Joey win against this new card, which is stronger than his own Red-Eyes


All Yu-Gi-Oh characters are copyrights of their owners, whoever they are.

****

Rex Raptor's Rematch

Author's Note: This takes place after the events in Duelist Kingdom.

A boy in his early teens walked down the streets of Domino City. He had brown hair that was topped off with a green hat. He wore a brown vest and green pants, but the thing that stood out most about him was his voice. A kind of scratchy low toned voice. In his hands he held a deck of Duel Monster cards and in the other a briefcase. He had rearranged some of the cards in his deck since he lost his duel against Joey Wheeler in the Duelist Kingdom, but the deck still consisted mostly of dinosaur type cards. He had been looking for a rematch ever since that defeat, and the loss of his most valuable card. And today, he knew that his rematch would occur. One way or another.

**********

"Hey Yugi. Mind tossing me that bag of chips," said a teenage boy with brown hair that was wearing a white shirt with a green jacket over it. Yugi, a young boy with a most unusual hair style, looked up from the cards he held in his hands.

"Sure thing Joey," said Yugi, tossing the bag of potato chips over to his best friend. Joey snagged the bag out of the air and scooped a handful of the chips from the bag, scarfing them down like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Yugi just smiled and returned his eyes back to his hand. Right now, Tea was busy playing one of her cards face-down on the playing field opposite of Yugi, and also playing a monster card face-down in defense mode. Tea looked up from her hand.

"Your turn Yugi," she said. Yugi nodded and looked at his hand. He then drew a card from his grandpa's deck, which he still used in all of the duels he played. Yugi smirked when he saw the card.

"I'll play Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) in attack mode," said Yugi, playing the card he had just drawn from the deck. Tea flipped over her card to reveal the Magician of Faith (300/400). She placed the Magician of Faith into her Graveyard pile and took her Silver Bow And Arrow magic card from it.

"Good move Yugi," said Tea as she played another card face-down and her monster card face-down in defense mode. Yugi frowned. Tea was up to something, but what. Yugi drew another card from his deck and placed it in his hand. He then took a card from his hand and placed it face-down on the field in defense mode as well.

"Your move," said Yugi. Tea drew a card from her deck, then flipped her monster over into attack mode.

"I'll attack your defense monster with Shining Friendship (1300/1100)," said Tea. She then flipped over the two cards she had placed face-down. One was the Silver Bow And Arrow Card she had retrieved from the Graveyard, the other was Elf's Light. "And I'll power up Shining Friendship with these two magic cards." Shining Friendship's attack power went up to 2000. Yugi flipped over his other card to reveal the Beaver Warrior, which he then placed into his own Graveyard.

"Nicely played Tea," said Yugi. He then drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand. He then took another card from his hand and played it. "But not good enough. I'll attack your Shining Friendship with the Dark Magician, bringing your Lifepoints down to zero." Tea sighed as she scooped up her cards off the playing field.

"I knew you were too good to beat," said Tea.

"Don't give up Tea. Someday you might be good enough to compete in the Duel Monster tournaments," said Yugi. Tea smiled as she stood up from the table. Suddenly the ringing of the shop bell caught everyone's attention. They all looked over towards the door leading from the house to the shop. They could hear Yugi's grandpa talking with someone.

"What can I do for you young man?" asked Yugi's grandpa.

"I'm looking for someone named Joey Wheeler. I was told I could find him here," said a scratchy, low-toned voice. Joey suddenly looked up as he heard the sound of the voice.

"Oh man. Tell me I didn't just hear who I thought I heard," said Joey. Yugi walked over to the door and looked out into the game shop. Standing in front of the counter was none other than Rex Raptor, the second duelist that Joey had faced in the Duelist Kingdom. Yugi looked back in at Joey.

"Yep. It is him," said Yugi. Joey sighed and stood up. He then walked out into the game shop, his own Duel Monster deck in hand. When Rex saw Joey step out of the back room, he smiled.

"Well, if it isn't little Joey himself. Is Yugi still fighting all your duels, or have you actually evolved since our last duel?" asked Rex. Joey tensed up and gritted his teeth.

"For you information, I was in the finals at the Duelist Kingdom. I didn't see you anywhere near that castle," said Joey. Rex just shrugged.

"What can I say? I guess my game was off a bit since the regional championship," said Rex.

"What do you want here anyway Rex?" asked Joey. Rex gave a smirk.

"I want a rematch against you. You may still have my Red-Eyes Black Dragon card, but that will change, if you agree to duel me," said Rex.

"I'll duel you, but what do you mean that 'having your Red Eyes will change'?" asked Joey.

"Very simple. I have asked special permission from Seto Kaiba himself to borrow his Dueling Disk system. He agreed to let me use it, provided that he had some compensation for letting me borrow it. We will both duel with these devices at 2000 lifepoints. First to hit zero losses. And to make it more interesting, we will both put up out most valuable card for the ante," said Rex.

"Fine. I'll put up my Red-Eyes Black Dragon," said Joey.

"Then I'll put up my newest card. You'll find out what it is during our duel," said Rex. He then put the briefcase on the floor and took the Duel Disk system from within. He then tossed Joey one of the disks and then walked outside. Everyone followed Joey outside as he took his place in the middle of the street. Both of them placed their decks into the holders and drew five cards.

"I'll even be a good sport and let you go first," said Rex. Joey smiled as he placed a card onto the disk and tossed it.

"I'll start off with Axe Raider (1700/1200)," said Joey as a hologram of Ax Raider appeared in the middle of the street. Passerby's stopped and watched as Rex placed a card onto his disk and threw it out into the street.

"Sword Arm of Dragon (1750/2030), in attack mode," said Rex as an orange dinosaur appeared. It then swung its tail around and slashed Ax Raider with it, Joey's Lifepoints decreasing to 1950. Joey drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. He then drew another card from his hand and placed it on the disk, tossing it out into the street.

"Swamp Battleguard (1800/1500)!" cried Joey as a green beast with a club appeared. The Swamp Battleguard slammed his club onto Sword Arm of Dragon's head, knocking it out and decreasing Rex's Lifepoints to 1950.

"Nicely done, Joey. But can your Swamp Battleguard stand up to this?" asked Rex as he placed another card onto the disk. "Serpent Knight Dragon (2350/2300), attack!" The giant serpent-like dragon began to flash black as bursts of black energy flew from its body and slammed into Joey's Swamp Battleguard, destroying it and decreasing Joey's Lifepoints down to 1400. Joey drew another card and looked at his hand. He had in his hand Baby Dragon, Kunai With Chain, Salamandra, Time Wizard, and Tiger Axe.

"I'll play Baby Dragon (1200/700) in defense mode, and I'll also play one card face-down," said Joey as Baby Dragon appeared in the streets.

"Serpent Knight Dragon! Crush his Baby Dragon!" cried Rex. Serpent Knight Dragon started to launch his attack when a giant kunai with chain wrapped around the Serpent Knight Dragon. "What!?"

"I played a Trap card. Kunai With Chain. It stops your monster's attack, and allows the Baby Dragon to survive for one more turn," said Joey.

"What good is one turn going to do for you?" asked Rex. Joey smiled as he held up the Time Wizard.

"A whole lot of good, Rex. Time Wizard, go!" cried Joey as the Time Wizard appeared next to Baby Dragon. "Baby Dragon. Transform into Thousand Dragon!" The area around Baby Dragon began to warp. As the warp vanished, a Thousand Dragon (2400/2000) was now in its place. "Thousand Dragon! Attack with Inferno Flame Breath!" The Thousand Dragon reared its head back and breathed a blast of fire from its nose, the blast engulfing Rex's Serpent Knight Dragon, burning it to a crisp and lowering his Lifepoints to 1900.

"You may have your Thousand Dragon on the field, but it won't stay there for very long. I'll play Black Hole, drawing your Thousand Dragon and Time Wizard into its gravity pull, destroying them," said Rex as a black hole appeared over Joey's Thousand Dragon and Time Wizard, sucking them both up. Joey gritted his teeth. Those were two of his best cards. Joey drew another card from his deck.

"I'll play Tiger Axe (1300/1100) in defense mode," said Joey as the giant beast appeared.

"Trakadon (1300/800)! Attack!" cried Rex as the dinosaur appeared and tackled Tiger Axe, destroying it. Joey drew another card from his deck.

"All right! Go Flame Swordsman(1800/1600)!" cried Joey as the Flame Swordsman appeared. "And I'll juice him up with the Magic card Salamandra!"

"Oh no!" cried Rex as he saw Joey lay down the Salamandra magic card.

"Oh yes. It'll power up the Flame Swordsman's attack by 700 bring its attack up to 2500. And since dinos are weak against fire, my swordsman also gains a power bonus of 500 points for a grand total of 3000!" said Joey. He then pointed towards Rex's dino. "Flame Swordsman! Attack with Salamandra Flame Strike!" The Flame Swordsman pointed his sword at the Trakadon, a bust of flame shooting from the blade, striking the dino, burning it to cinders and decreasing Rex's Lifepoints to 200. Rex only grinned.

"Do you honestly think that your Swordsman will be any match for my next monster?" asked Rex.

"What!?" cried Joey. He thought that the Serpent Knight Dragon was Rex's best card ever since he won his Red Eyes Black Dragon. Rex placed a card onto the disk and tossed it out into the street.

"My supreme monster is…the great Tri-Horned Dragon (2850/2400)!" cried Rex as a giant, three horned dragon appeared in the middle of the street.

"What is that?" asked Tea. Yugi stared at the new dragon in disbelief.

"I've heard of this card. It's said to be the second rarest and second most powerful card in the world. The only card that is rarer and more powerful than it is the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon," said Yugi. Joey looked over at Yugi in disbelief as he said this. Surely this dragon couldn't be that strong.

"Flame Swordsman! Salamandra Flame Strike!" cried Joey. The Flame Swordsman launched is Salamandra based flame attack again, only to have it splash harmlessly against the Tri-Horned Dragon's hide. "No way!"

"Way! The Tri-Horned Dragon is not a dino, so your Swordsman doesn't get the 500 point bonus that it did against my dinos. Plus, the Tri-Horned Dragon's attack power is 2850, making it stronger than even your powered up swordsman is. Tri-Horned Dragon! Attack with Triple Horn Attack!" cried Rex as the giant dragon pierced the Flame Swordsman's body with his three horns, destroying it and decreasing Joey's Lifepoints down to 1050.

"Hang in there Joey!" cried Yugi.

"You can still win this!" cried Tea. Joey looked up at Rex. There was no monster in his deck that could stand up to the Tri-Horned Dragon. Joey drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. He looked over his cards. He now had a Metalmorph card he had found in a pack of Duel Monster cards he had opened after the tournament at Duelist Kingdom, and the same could be said of the Dragon Treasure card he also had in his hand. The other three cards were Battle Warrior, Garoozies, and Armored Lizard.

"What could I possible do with these," thought Joey as he looked over the cards in his hands. Suddenly, he thought of something. There might be a way. Yugi had once told him of a more powerful Red-Eyes Black Dragon, one that was fused with metal. Joey looked back at his cards. "Of course! The Metalmorph card must be the one that changes the Red-Eyes Black Dragon into its metal version! It only makes sense! And if I use it in combination with my Dragon Treasure card, I'll wipe out the rest of his Lifepoints in one shot!" Joey placed a card onto the dueling disk and tossed it out into the street.

"Battle Warrior (700/1000), defense mode," said Joey. Rex laughed.

"Running away in terror, I see," said Rex as the Tri-Horned Dragon destroyed the Battle Warrior card. "Poor little Joey. Even with my Red Eyes, you can't possibly win this duel." Joey drew a card from his deck, then smiled as he looked up at Rex.

"I wouldn't say that Rex," said Joey as he placed two cards face-down on the dueling disk. "My Red-Eyes Black Dragon has more power than you think it does, if you know how to unleash it." With that, Joey placed the card he had drawn from his deck onto the dueling disk and threw it out into the street. A flash of light filled the street as the Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) appeared in a flash of light, letting out a roar.

"Ha! What good is playing the Red-Eyes Black Dragon going to do you? It's still too weak to take on my Tri-Horned Dragon," said Rex. Joey smirked as he flipped over the first of the two cards.

"Not if I play this card. Metalmorph! Change the Red-Eyes Black Dragon into the Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!" cried Joey as the Metalmorph card wrapped around the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, encasing him in a shell of metal and creating the Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (2800/2300). "And I'll also play this card. Dragon Treasure!" Joey then flipped over the second card, revealing the Dragon Treasure Magic card. "It powers up any dragon-type monster and raises its attack by 500 points, making my Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon stronger than your Tri-Horned Dragon!"

"No! This can't be!" cried Rex.

"Oh yes it can! Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon! Attack with Supreme Fire Blast!" cried Joey as the Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon launched a ball of fire from its mouth. The blast slammed into the Tri-Horned Dragon, destroying it and decreasing Rex's Lifepoints to zero. "And that's the end of your Tri-Horned Dragon."

"All right Joey!" cried Yugi.

"Way to go!" cried Tea. Both of them ran over and congratulated their friend as Rex fell to the street.

"How? How could I lose to that dueling monkey a second time in a row?" said Rex to himself. Joey then looked over at Rex. But for some reason, Joey felt that the young teen had gone through enough just loosing to him a second time.

"Hey Rex," called Joey. Rex looked up and sighed as he took his Tri-Horned Dragon from his deck and handed it out towards Joey.

"Here. You won it fair and square," said Rex. But Joey didn't take the card. Instead, he reached out his hand towards Rex.

"I don't want your card. I think loosing was enough," said Joey. "You are a pretty good duelist Rex. And that Tri-Horned Dragon is something to watch out for." Rex smiled as he stood back up.

"Thanks Joey. You have come a long way as well," said Rex, shaking Joey's hand.

"Now that that's settled, why don't we all go inside and have some lunch," said Yugi.

"I'm down with that," said Joey.

"And you're welcome to join us Rex," said Yugi. Rex just shook his head.

"No thanks Yugi. I need to return this duel disk system to Seto Kaiba. I only rented it for two hours. Any longer and he'll have my head," said Rex as he turned around and walked off towards the two tall building that belonged to Kaiba Co.

THE END

Well, that my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. Hope you liked it.


End file.
